1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp housing, and more particularly to a lamp housing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lamps or lamp housings comprise a definite shape and configuration that may not be changed with various kinds of attachment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lamp housings.